


Shame, My Boy. Shame.

by Xeue



Category: South Park
Genre: Age of Consent, Bisexual Token, College AU, Explicit Language, F/M, Genderfluid Kenny, Leather Kink (mentioned), M/M, Other, Skirts on Male Characters, Stickers, Tall Craig, Truth or Dare, Wendy Dyes Her Hair, pansexual kenny, uwu, vine/meme references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeue/pseuds/Xeue
Summary: Craig plays truth or dare, gets dared to wear a cheerleader’s skirt for a day, and actually follows through. College AU :)May contain Smut/Lemon section! (will be labelled in the chapter title if so)





	Shame, My Boy. Shame.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t feel up to “jimmy makes mistakes” (check it out, egg did all the work tho) so have this. watch out for the chapter titles, if you don’t want to need holy water and grammar lessons, skip the smut chapter uwu

“Damn!” Kenny whistled.  
“Shut up!” Clyde stage-whispered, elbowing the blonde in the ribs. “You fucking weirdo!”  
Craig looked up.  
“What?”  
“Y- OW FUCK-“ Kenny started, cut off by Clyde kicking them violently in the shin.  
Clyde grinned at his friend as Kenny bit their lip until it bled onto their chin.  
“Clyde, that,” they spit blood onto the concrete of the South Park sidewalk, “the fuck?”  
Craig turned away, continuing his conversation with Jimmy as if he hadn’t been interrupted by the horny fuck named Kenny. I still love Kenny uwuwuuwuwuuuwu.  
Jimmy’s crutches were absolutely covered in stickers, and he was beaming like a kid on Christmas who had just received the perfect gift.  
Jimmy was eagerly explaining the stickers, Craig listening intently.  
Well this all seems fairly normal, so why is Kenny being so... extra horny?  
Let me explain.  
So you know most horny college students have games, like spin the bottle, truth or dare, 7 minutes in heaven, shit like that?  
Well, Craig had made the mistake of playing one of those games. Truth or dare, a rather dangerous game for people like the South Park kids.  
Craig had somehow gotten into a game with Token, Bebe, Wendy, Butters, Kyle, and Cartman, of anyone who he could have played with.  
We all know that Craig makes some, er, mistakes. 

————————————————————  
“Alright. Truth.” Token said calmly, leaning back in his chair.  
“Mm..” Bebe thought for a moment. “Are you gay?”  
“Nope,” Token stifled a laugh from his place on the big easy chair.  
“Okay. Kyle? Truth or dare?”  
Kyle jumped. He had obviously been spacing out for a bit, and Token speaking directly to him seemed to jolt him out of his trance.  
“Er. Uh. TRUTH!” he shouted, remembering how horrid Token was with his dares.  
“Well then...” the dark boy trailed off smugly. Token was known to have the best dares in the whole school, with no respect for the poor victim’s dignity or pride. The last poor soul who chose dare on Token’s turn had to dig through the trash with their bare hands and eat two things. They obviously threw up, and Token kept a photo. Like he always did.  
Token’s face lit up as he had an idea for his truth.  
“What’s your biggest turn-on?” Token leaned forward in the circle, resting his elbows on his bare crisscrossed legs.  
Kyle coughed, reddening. He turned his head and mumbled, “L-leather.”  
Butters cocked his head. “What’s a turn-on?”  
“Nothing, Butters,” Kyle managed.  
Kyle shook his head lightly, thinking.  
“...Craig. Truth or dare?”  
“Dare.” Craig said languidly, monotone.  
“Pff, I’ve got a good one.” Kyle said suddenly, excited at the prospect of embarrassing Craig.  
“Recovered, huh?” Token said quietly, smugly.  
Kyle shot the dark boy a dirty look.  
“I dare you to...wear a cheerleader’s skirt tomorrow at school, for the whole day. You can change when school goes out, before you go home.”  
“Nice one, Kyle.” Bebe sat up straighter. “You can borrow one of my skirts, Craig.”  
“Do I have to?” Craig groaned.  
“Yep!” Kyle grinned. “Watch out for Kenny, though. They’re supposedly pan now.”  
“Fine.” Craig sighed.  
Bebe clapped her hands once and stood up, grabbing Craig’s hand and pulling him out of the common room to her dorm. He stumbled to keep up. with her short but quick strides.  
Bebe shoved him into the walk-in closet, gesturing happily at a collection of skirts.  
“Woo! I never get to use these!” she laughed.  
Craig peered at the many designs and sizes with genuine interest. There were at least 20 in total, but one caught his eye. It was a short, blue schoolgirl skirt with a high waistband, laces running up the front drawing the two separate sides of the medium-tone fabric.  
Bebe noticed him looking at the skirt and smiled.  
“Wanna try on that one? It looks about your size. How about it?”  
Craig cracked a small smile at the blonde, looking down on her shorter stature.  
“Okay.”  
Bebe lifted the skirt up from the table in the closet, holding it up to Craig’s waist from a small distance.  
“Alright, I’ll leave so you can try it on. If you need help with the laces, call me back in, kay?”  
He nodded slightly, and she left the closet, closing the door with a small hum.  
Craig shed his light sweatpants in favor of the skirt. The lace was easy, just a shoelace pattern, and so the raven-haired boy tied a little bow in place of a regular knot. A nice touch, if I may say.  
“Hm,” Craig made a noise of satisfaction, seeing how the skirt fit the contours of his hips and stomach perfectly just above the bottom of his NASA tshirt. Did Bebe order skirts in all her friends’ sizes just in case this happened? Honestly, Craig thought, it’s not unlikely. Not like she couldn’t afford it or anything, plus Bebe lived for this kind of thing.  
The corners of Craig’s lips lifted in a sort of half-smile and he opened the closet door to show Bebe.  
She squeaked in delight when she saw him.  
“It’s perfect on you!” she exclaimed. “You have to show the others.”  
“But Cartman’ll call me a-“ Craig started.  
“Shh.” Bebe cut him off. “Cartman may seem like a homophobic, sexist, racist fatass, but he’s totally gay. Plus, I told him I’d slap the shit out of him if he said that again where I could hear.”  
Craig stifled a laugh.  
“Okay, okay. I’ll show them. I guess they’d see it tomorrow anyway.”  
Craig pushed open Bebe’s room door and walked back into the common room.  
Many jaws dropped.  
A moment of uncomfortable silence passed. Finally, someone spoke up.  
“It’s gay to look that good in a skirt.”

You guessed it, it was fucking Cartman.


End file.
